An Infrastructure Development Grant is proposed to support cornea and anterior segment research in the Department of Ophthalmology at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. Cornea and anterior segment-related research has been a major focus of our department over the past 20 years. These research programs share a common reliance on two technologies: 1) tissue culture and monoclonal antibody production and 2) imaging. Establishing core facilities in these two areas would allow investigators in the Department of Ophthalmology to consolidate their research activities and thereby save resources, time, and manpower. Two modules are proposed: 1) Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibody Module;and 2) Microscopic Imaging Module. The Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibody Module will provide: a) routine maintenance of continuous and primary cell lines;b) maintain a cell and tumor bank of cryopreserved cells;c) produce monoclonal antibodies from existing hybridomas or hybridomas generated de novo;and d) provide regular screening of cell cultures for endotoxin and mycoplasma contamination. The Microscopic Imaging Module will provide: a) routine histology and immunohistochemistry;b) conventional light and fluorescent microscopy;c) laser scanning confocal and multiphoton confocal microscopy;d) in vivo confocal microscopy;e) quantitative morphometry;and f) publication and printing. The goal of the Infrastructure Development Core Grant is to provide central facilities for commonly utilized technologies for existing research programs and to provide resources for pilot studies and developmental studies that will hopefully culminate in new research initiatives in our department. These facilities will save time, energy, and resources while enhancing the success of seven NEI-sponsored research programs at U.T. Southwestern Medical Center.